Love Hurts
by AgentBrownsGirl
Summary: Some bodys anti social. Can someone get this girl to open up? Villian creating mayhem all over the world. Who can stop them? First fic eva...go easy on me....


Kai: *sigh* Do really have to do this?  
  
Ang: *pokes with stick* DO IT!!  
  
Kai: Fine...Ang does not own beyblades,yugioh,digimon, or matrix otherwise she would be dating agent brown...  
  
Ang: GRRRR YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT *ATTACKS WITH ICE SWORD*  
  
Kai: EEP! *fall*  
  
Jass: Dont forget to tell them who helped with the story..  
  
Ang: Ya...Jassie helped a LITTTTLE bit with story...I did most of it.  
  
Jass: WHAT?!?!?! *ATTACKS*  
  
Ang: OK WE BETTER GET ALONG WITH THE FIC BEFORE SHE KILLS MEEEE!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two girls that carried a deadly secret were walking down the street.   
  
One spice, one sugar. One bitter, one sweet. One called the White   
  
Tiger, the other called the Howling Wolf. One named Jassy, the other   
  
Angela. Both top MI-6 agents.  
  
Jassy:Why on earth do we have to walk all around London when we don't   
  
have a contact and it's clear that nothing interesting is happening   
  
around here. (she growled)  
  
Angela: I agree for the first time ever.  
  
Angela suddenly tripped over a sharp object lying in the alleyway they   
  
they were in.  
  
Angela: Ouch!!!  
  
Jassy: Stop your whining and move it!  
  
Angela: Fine! But can't you help me up or somthing?  
  
Jassy hissed at her and said  
  
Jassy: NO!! NOW GET UP!!!  
  
Angela: Some kind of partner you are!  
  
Angela pulled up the sharp object and ran up to Jassy. Jassy took one look at Angela and started screaming  
  
Jassy: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK MY MILLENNIUM KNIFE!  
  
Angela: I didn't take it! It was on the ground!  
  
Jassy: If you didn't take it who did?  
  
Angela: A....evil person?  
  
Jassy: What ever....  
  
Jassy snatched the knife from Angela and walked friskly back to the head quarters.  
  
Angela: WAIT UP!!  
  
Angela had to run to catch up to Jassy. How did I get stuck with such freak partner Jassy thought.  
  
*****************At the head quarters*****************  
  
Jassy stormed in with Angela not far behind. Some people took a glance at the stormer but soon looked away noticing its the White Tiger and have fear of getting hurt.  
  
The boss also known as Mr.Misato hurried up to them.  
  
Jassy: Whats up, Mr.M....  
  
Mr.M: I have a new case for you follow me.   
  
They followed Mr.M to the conference room and took a seat.  
  
Mr.M: Alright girls. In America, Two Twins who we idetified as one and two are causing mayhem all over the country and are also murdering innocent citizens.  
  
Jassy: One and Two...how original...  
  
Angela: COOOOL TWINS! I LIKE TWINS!!  
  
Mr.M: And here are your gadgets....  
  
The gadgets were The Sleeping Dart, Tracking device watches,Desert Eagle .50, Black Cloaks, And a Hairpin.  
  
Jassy: Ok...whats hairpin for...  
  
Mr.M: For picking locks of course!  
  
************At the Airport*************  
  
Jassy was still mad at Angela by the time they were at the airport. Angela got so angry at Jassy for blaming her for something she didn't do so she tripped her and Jassy fell on a raison haired boy.  
  
Raison Haired Boy: Um...Hi?  
  
Jassy: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!! YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO JUST STAND AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT SO PEOPLE CAN FALL ON YOU!!!!  
  
Raison Haired Boy: errr...Whats your name?  
  
Jassy: None of your business...  
  
Jassy looked over to Angela who was laughing like hell with a brown haired boy. Jassy sighed and dragged Angela onto the plane muttering  
  
Jassy: Idiots...  
  
One the plane Jassy and Angela played Rock,Paper,Scissors to decide who would sit where. Angela Won and stuck Jassy next to the Raison Haired Boy while she next to The brown haired boy (Tyson). The Raison haired boy smiled cheerfully and said  
  
Raison Haired Boy: Hi, now that were sitting next to eachother we should be introduced. My Names Ray.  
  
He outstretched his hand to shake Jassy. Jassy recoiled then slowly shook his hand. 


End file.
